


it felt like a betrayal

by couldaughter



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couldaughter/pseuds/couldaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silva dies, and he's happier than he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it felt like a betrayal

Silva has calculated all possibilities. He knows exactly where that bitch M is, and he knows how to get her, and in the process himself. 

He has calculated every single reasonable possibility, which is why he does not expect Bond to survive a plunge into an icy lake. He forgets, of course, that this is Bond’s home turf. It hasn’t changed much in 30 years.

He has not, in fact, calculated much at all. He’s been complacent, to be honest, in thinking he can predict Bond’s movements, in believing he is still off form.  
This is why, when it comes to it, he is surprised at the hunter’s knife.

He’d laugh at the symbolism, if the blade hadn’t already slid into a lung. It was a little upsetting, really – Silva had thought there’d been a possible fuck in it for himself, the way James had reacted in the warehouse.

Even then, going to his end was always the intention. He knows his own mind, knows it’s been twisted and fractured beyond a point any person would think of as sanity. Shattered the same way his tooth was, the way the cyanide burned him out and left him a shrivelled shell of his former self, metal teeth and aching bones. He should be stopped, and who better to do it than the woman who started it?

The gun’s pressed to her head when the knife goes in, and it’s good.


End file.
